


Giddyup

by sammys_lover



Series: October writing challenge '19 [27]
Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Writing Challenge, Lemon, NSFW, October, Reader-Insert, Riding, Short, Smut, Sorry i was horny, Vaginal Sex, You fuck beetlejuice bc that's what we do here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehaw





	Giddyup

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I just wanted to say really quickly that i'm working on a fic with DooksForDays, which is also a Beetlejuice thing. It's called "A Blast from the Past" ! Please go check it out if you have the chance!
> 
> Thank you, guys. and please enjoy my BJ insanity.

I’m not sure how I got in this situation. 

Maybe It had been the way he’d smirked at me, maybe it had been his voice, maybe it was the flirting and sexual tension that had been built up – whatever it was made me lean forward while he was in the middle of some one-liner, kissing him. 

He’s not expecting it, that’s for sure. He’s so surprised that he actually freezes there for a moment, eyes wide in shock, hand gripping the fabric of the couch that we’d been sitting on. 

It’s when I cup his face to draw him in closer, opening my mouth to bite at his bottom lip, that he realizes that I'm actually kissing him. I am kissing HIM. He’s stunned, so I imagine he’s used to it being the other way around. 

Needless to say, things heat up pretty quickly, and I find myself straddling his lap, his hands on my ass as I tangle my fingers in his (Now pretty damn pink,) hair. 

Our kiss quickly becomes sloppy, his mouth leaving mine to trail down my jaw, drag my earlobe through his teeth, and continue its journey south. 

Before I know it, my shirt is gone, and before I know what’s good for me, his mouth is moving downwards towards my breasts. 

My hands tangle in his hair, and I can’t help but grind against him when he cups my chest through my bra, a muffled groan rumbling through my chest from his mouth. 

I grind my hips into his lap, tugging his hair and encouraging him to keep up what he’s doing. He flips one of my bra’s cups downwards, taking my nipple into his mouth and dragging it through his teeth. I continue to grind into his lap, my hands working on getting his pants undone. He’s already hard, the desperate bastard. 

His hands have moved too. I’m not sure when, but he’s used his fancy powers that he’s always showing off to make my bottoms disappear (yes, underwear included) while he remains clothed under me. 

His hands move while his tongue moves to my other breast, one of my hands in his hair, tugging slightly. His dominant hand moves between my thighs to press the pad of his thumb to my clit, a shudder ripping through my body that he can feel over every part of him. 

His cock springs free, hard and standing at attention.

I'm about to move myself overtop of his cock, but he stops me. I'm as shocked as you are. 

He drags a finger across my dripping opening, a crooked smirk on his face when he feels just how wet I am. 

"Beg for me, baby." 

I breathe out, trying to rut against his fingers, but to no avail. I know that if I'm stubborn enough, he'll just pin me to the couch and fuck me until I can't walk for days. 

But I can't wait. 

"Please, Beej. Please, I need to cum all over you, please, please, please." I paw at his chest while I beg, and god, does he like that. "I want to ride you until I can't anymore and then I want you to fucking cum inside me-" He sticks two fingers inside me easily as a reward for my pleads, and I whimper. he moans along with me, his eyes never leaving mine. 

"Please fuck me, Lawrence-" 

His mouth is against mine and his cock replaces his fingers before I can stop it, the sudden awareness of how full I am nearly making me cum instantly. 

I fall into a quick pace, my hands gripping the shoulders of his suit to help me keep my balance, his hands at my hips guiding me as he thrust upwards into me, groaning the entire time. 

Tears sting my eyes when a particularly rough thrust has him coming inside me with a deep moan, which makes me cum too, one of my hands flying downwards to rub my clit to get me through my orgasm, a cry of his name the only noise able to leave me. 

He fucks me sloppily while I'm still in his lap, which forces my orgasm to continue. Fuck, I'm seeing stars. 

When he stops, he lets me collapse against him, completely spent. I'm guessing he is too, seeing as he's out like a light as soon as I stop twitching. 

And I simply can't be bothered, so I fall asleep too, with him still inside me. I'm sure I'll awake to him lazily fucking me from under me, but hey, what're ya gonna do? 

So in conclusion: 

I hope nobody heard that. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Everyone heard that.)
> 
> I wrote this super late and half asleep bc I'm constantly horny for him now uhoh
> 
> I s2g this yucky bug man has ruined my life in the best way


End file.
